Wishing Well
by NiJinBronx
Summary: This is supposed to be my little haunt, not yours.


**Title**: Wishing Well

**Disclaimer:** I own nuffings. Namco owns Tekken.

**Summary:** This is supposed to be my little haunt, not yours.

**Author's Note**: It's a one-shot featuring Miharu (from Tekken 4) and Hwoarang (Boy on bike) that some of us love. I still can't believe there aren't' any Hwoarang-Miharu pairings on this site, Or maybe I've missed it? Regardless of that, this is my fic on that pairing. It's gunna be a long one-shot though. (Hwoarang and Miharu fluff)

**Part 1**

"If I can't have him, then _no one _can."

Miharu Hirano's face reflected in the polished mirror, her eyes were dull and bored of the same old topic that their conversation always used to revert back to. Ling Xiaoyu, the school's adorable sweetheart had yet again another moment where she'd try on her best outfits and imagine she was getting ready on a date with her _crush_.

From neon strapless tops to fur lined crop tops that lay scattered among the cotton padded bras on Xiaoyu's bed, dreams and ambitions of finally achieving her goal were spreading rapidly. Miharu imagined Xiaoyu's obsession like a giant. It was huge, ugly and uncontrollable. She had herself to blame though, if only she had the courage before to give her _real opinion _to Xiaoyu, then maybe this evening could have been avoidable. Maybe, that is.

"What do you think of this?" Xiaoyu giggled, twirling around as the beautiful white top hugged her upper body. The matching silk black skirt with the white patterns looked beautiful on her; Miharu had picked out the outfit on one of their shopping sprees. She had wanted it for herself but when Xiaoyu saw it, it _became_ Xiaoyu's.

Like a good friend, Miharu buttered her with compliments with a huge smile. "It's so _kawaii_."

"I know right?" Xiaoyu grinned, taking yet another twirl in front of the mirror. "This is going to be the outfit when I first meet him, like proper." Xiaoyu stopped, grinning breathlessly against the mirror. "I will sweep him off his feet!"

Miharu snorted and smiled at the thought of Xiaoyu's crush being baffled at Xiaoyu in that outfit. It was a difficult vision to imagine but nevertheless, probable. He was in to dating all sorts of girls, regardless of their height, status, weight and cultural background. She had heard from their schoolmates about him dating a girl from his own year. But that had only lasted a week and Xiaoyu's hatred of the girl had lasted up until now.

"Yeah." Miharu nodded, half listening to Xiaoyu go on about him, the infamous boy who rarely attended school.

"Just wait till he sees me in this, he'll want to really undress me unlike that fat bitch that he dated last time." Xiaoyu made a horrible face which didn't go missed by Miharu who sighed in despair.

Four days later, Miharu had walked out of the exam hall with frustration written all over her face. It was horrible, dreadful and scary. Miharu had turned pale and her throat had dried up during the stressful examination; had she been actually revising instead of listening to Xiaoyu moan down the phone for hours, then maybe she would have at least walked out of the hall knowing that she had at least secured a satisfactory grade.

She brushed past the swarms of students who went to grab their schoolbags. Miharu had found hers underneath a large backpack. Some guy was in her way, blocking her path to her bag. "Excuse me...can you move please?" Miharu croaked with patience, careful not to touch him.

His back was towards her as he was bent down, shuffling things into his back by the looks of it. He ignored her and Miharu spoke again, this time with more firmness in her tone. "Can you please get out of my way?" Miharu hoped he would just move so she could get out of here and go home.

He stopped shoving things in his bag, paused and then turned his head to face her. "I'm in the middle of doing something, can't you wait?" His eyes pierced hers, Miharu bit her lip. It was him.

"Whoa, you actually came to this exam?" Miharu blurted at once, not being able to control her surprise. It was when she saw the look on his face change that she realised she had just spoken to him.

His goggles were in their place, her eyes roamed over his orange hair that were in unkempt spikes that rested oddly over his head. It was messy but neat, how each strand of his hair was aligned together.

There was no trace of gel and- "Quit staring. I know I'm hot, dumbass." He mumbled and zipped his back up.

Miharu blushed and took a step back while he hauled his bag up and stood up. "I-uh..." Miharu bit her lip again, _just exactly how do you start a conversation with a guy? _"...you actually came to this exam." Was all she could think off, hoping he would at least answer her why.

Wasn't he the naughty boy? the boy who got report cards and always got detentions?

Wasn't he _the_ bad boy?

He gave her a curious look as he examined her innocent face. "...yeah. I did. So?"

"It's..." Miharu felt her knees buckle; she had the chance to ask him about Xiaoyu. This was the perfect chance! _Ask him, ask him!_ Instead she stood there, feeling dumb and shy.

"Whatever." He shrugged and left the stuttering girl alone.

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, again.

This place was old but peaceful. It had been an old park where she used to play as a child. It was her sanctuary. Memories of having picnics, learning how to ride her bike and hanging out with her friends were imprinted right here. She used to toss pennies in to the old wishing well, while truly believing that someday, her wishes would come true. Of course the old well was sealed off to the public but somehow, she managed to get over that gate and find it. She and her friends would toss their coins into it and make wishes.

She sat on the grass with her back supported by the wall of the well. Her schoolbag lay beside her, forgotten. Miharu had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes held unshed tears.

This was a place where she mourned alone.

The saddest thing today was having a fight with Xiaoyu. The fight was about something stupid. Miharu couldn't exactly remember how or why the fight start but she was really hurt. Xiaoyu would always start petty fights, whether it was about borrowing clothes or stealing alcohol from her father's wine cellar. The girl had become somewhat rotten and spoilt. Miharu had wondered what had happened to the once innocent cute girl she had befriended five years ago.

"What the_ hell _are you doing here?"

Miharu looked up and found him standing right in front of her; a beer can was in one hand while the other held a Samsung cell phone.

"Nothing." She mumbled, not in the mood to speak to anyone right now; especially not _him_.

He disregarded her and shrugged. "Whatever; get lost. This is my little haunt, not yours."

"Fuck off."

His gasp was enough to make her look at him and repeat those two words. "Fuck. Off."

His brows furrowed and he stood in shock. "You just told me to _fuck_ off."

"Yeah. So?" Miharu rolled her eyes and hugged her legs tighter. She just hoped that he would just leave. The sooner, the better.

"You're pissed off." He realised, a smile of amusement spreading across his lips.

"Figures." Miharu snorted, refusing to look at him anymore.

He looked at his beer back and tucked his phone away. "I like pissed off." He admitted and joined her on the grass.

"You're weird." Miharu shifted slightly in discomfort. "I don't see why girls _like_ you." Initially, Xiaoyu sprung to her mind. _Why did Xiaoyu also like him? _

Hwoarang settled the can down after stretching his legs. "It's cuz I'm hot." He paused in realization. "Why? You don't like me?"

Miharu replied, "I don't know you enough to like or dislike you. All I know is that you're some dude who hates school and loves getting laid."

"You got that right." He sniggered, blushing at her last word.

"So what is a guy like you doing here at such a place?" She inquired, suddenly interested why he was here.

"Well I just sit and relax here. My foster dad ain't gunna let me sit in peace at home is he?"

"Foster dad?" Miharu looked at him. "I didn't know-"

"Save the sympathy for someone else." He interrupted. "I'm adopted, it sucks. I love my old man but sometimes he can be a real pain in the nuts."

"Whose your dad?" Miharu asked, hoping he'd answer. She couldn't believe that they were having a real conversation. Xiaoyu would kill just to be in her position. The thought suddenly excited her, Xiaoyu wasn't here. She _was_.

"Baek Doo San." Hwoarang replied, grinning quickly at Miharu's face. "I know."

"He's like a good guy and you are so-" 

"Bad." Hwoarang finished. "Well, not everyone is interested in books and educations. I'm more interested in cars and living for today."

"Yeah, I figured."

"So what you here for?" Hwoarang asked her, making this conversation longer.

As weeks passed, Hwoarang and Miharu would often meet by the well and have conversations after school. They would talk about all sorts and learn that they had similar tastes so Hwoarang brought his I-pod along and the two listened to music together.

"I gotta tell you a secret."

"Yeah?" Miharu leaned in, interested.

"I steal the money that people toss into the well." Hwoarang confessed.

"What?"

Taking the plug out of his ear, Hwoarang stood up and reached for the rope. "Look."

Miharu took the I-pod into her hand and stood up as Hwoarang pulled the bucket up. It was full of coins. "Whoa."

"It's a money making scheme. That's why I come here." He declared, shoving a hand into the basket.

"Isn't that like...I dunno...stealing?" Miharu shrugged but found Hwoarang's actions, smart.

"Nope. No want wants this money, that's why they toss it down here."

Miharu silently wondered if her coins were among the pile of coins the small bucket had assembled. "How often do you do this?"

"One a month." Hwoarang kicked his back pack to Miharu, "Hold it open please while I pour the coins in."

Miharu bent down and zipped his bag open. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm going to tell on you?" She challenged and stood up with the bag opened.

Hwoarang began to pour the coins in. "I know you won't. You're an accomplice now."

Miharu kicked her slippers off and jumped back on her messy bed with a warm smile. She heard a squeak and felt something soft beneath her. "What the...?"

"Miharu!" The voice muffled from underneath her and the softness pushed against her, making her roll off the bed. She found Xiaoyu crawling out from beneath the covers.

"Xiao, what...why are you here?" Miharu rolled herself up and climbed back on the bed.

"I thought we should make up." Xiaoyu admitted with a smile of triumph.

Since weeks, Xiaoyu had abandoned her and made new friends. It turned out the fight had been about Miharu not allowing Xiaoyu to steal a few of her father's wine bottles so Xiaoyu had completely ignored her for the past few weeks, leaving Miharu to study in the library alone.

Miharu of course was upset at this turn of events, but had adapted to her new lifestyle and found it useful. She had focused on improving her grades and she had also befriended Hwoarang, the one guy who completely understood her.

"Xiaoyu.." Miharu remembered to call the Chinese girl by her full name; she no longer wanted that liberty to call her by the nickname she had invented for Xiaoyu.

"You don't have to apologise to me. I know you're making up for being a bitch." Xiaoyu leapt off the bed and threw herself on Miharu. "I saw you and Hwoarang by the well!"

"Huh?" Miharu gasped as they both crashed on to the floor.

"So!" Xiaoyu planted a kiss on Miharu's cheek. "You told him about me?"

Miharu remembered. Xiaoyu was still crushing on Hwoarang. Still. Typical Xiaoyu. Very typical.

"Well..."

"I know you did! You're the bestest friend ever!" Xiaoyu sung, excited. "Give me his number! I want it now!"

"He...um...I didn't mention you." The idea of lying to Xiaoyu was tempting but Miharu had held back and decided to put her foot down, now was the chance.

Xiaoyu's pigtails fell flat as so did her face. "What?"

"I didn't ask him out for you." Miharu said flatly. "In fact, you never even came in to our conversations, Ling Xiaoyu."

"You bitch! You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?" Xiaoyu accused, trembling in anger. Miharu could read her thoughts and snickered.

"No, I'm not like you. You probably would." That earned her a smack from Xiaoyu who was seething with fury.

"Slut." Xiaoyu breathed harshly. "You know I fancied him! You knew it! And you_ fucked _him!"

Miharu brought her hand up to the stinging cheek and pierced her angry eyes into her former friend. "This is why we never talked about _you_. You're a stuck up bitch who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her _fucking _way."

Teenage angst, emotional distress and growing pains; These were things that Miharu had experienced together with Xiaoyu. A part of her would always love the girl but the rest of her, would always hate her.

"He was mine!" Xiaoyu balled her fists, towering over Miharu. "You stole him from me. You're no longer my friend."

"I thought we ended this dead friendship when you wanted to steal from my father and I said no." Miharu shoved the Chinese girl back. "You've always _used_ me."

"That's because you're the ugly one. No one would like you."

Miharu smiled. "You wish."

"Hey."

Miharu felt content when she heard that voice. It was one of the things she loved about him. His voice. How it would sound so warm even when it was harsh or low and soft. He sat down beside her and sent her a smile. "School was crap."

"I know." Miharu agreed.

Since Xiaoyu's last visit to her house, things had been difficult for Miharu. Xiaoyu had promised to make her school life hell and had succeeded with a few crocodile tears and a sob story. No one would ever suspect the innocent little girl with pig tails. It was petty accusations that were all made up from Xiaoyu's part that caused Miharu grief at school.

The only way she had dealt with it was to ignore it. Coming here after school made her smile again because Hwoarang would meet her. He had heard about the whole ordeal and Miharu had finally told him everything.

"Don't worry about her, anymore." He suddenly said. "I know she was your friend and all but, eh...she's not important."

"Hmmm." Miharu closed her journal and settled it down. "I know that. After not hanging out with her, my grades are improving."

"That's a first." Hwoarang handed her a can of beer and gave her a thumbs up. "See, you never needed her in the first place."

"But she needed me." Miharu held the cool can. "I...was...too much of a doormat to say anything before. I guess I liked seeing her so happy. She really wanted to date you, you know."

"Uh. About that, it's a no-go. I don't do girls with pigtails." Hwoarang laughed. "Besides, I'm more interested in dating this cute girl whose so cool."

Miharu panicked. "What?"

"Yeah, she is...in laymen's terms, my dream girl." Hwoarang nudged her in her ribs.

"Good for you." Miharu toyed with the rim of her can, wondering who this girl was. All this time she had spent with Hwoarang, getting to know him and finally open up to someone who actually listened to her, her feelings towards him had changed.

"In fact I'm inviting her to a little tournament tonight at the shutter's cage."

"That's not a date, Hwoarang." Miharu found herself smiling, Hwoarang may not be the perfect gentlemen but he was everything she dreamt of.

"Well, don't you worry. You'll like it, haru'." Hwoarang tossed a coin over his head. The coin fell into the well.

"You just wasted a coin." Miharu giggled, opening the beer can.

"I just made a wish." Hwoarang smiled back and leaned closer to her, pressing his lips onto hers.


End file.
